


Consequences of Cat Pictures

by miraculousmidnight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat pictures, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, oblivious children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousmidnight/pseuds/miraculousmidnight
Summary: Marinette tries to send a cat picture to Alya  with a joke and does not check the recipient properly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled “Catsequences”
> 
> Here is my mlsecretsanta gift for fandomsandchatpuns, who asked for Adrienette or Marichat fluff. I tried to sort of do both. Hope you like it ;)

Marinette pursed her lips as she scanned the contents of the boutique shop, looking for the perfect charm to add to the bag she was making for Alya’s Christmas gift. Rows of glittering baubles and shiny pendants clamored for her attention, but nothing was quite right.

Sighing, she resigned herself to the fact that this shop was a dead end as well, and headed to the door when a black cat caught her eye. Well, a black cat in the form of a novelty watch, with little silver ears and black wire-rim glasses across the face. Marinette grinned. The watch looked like a cross between her best friend and Chat Noir.

She dug her phone out of her pocket and snapped a quick picture to text to Alya. Her friend would get a kick out of it, so maybe Marinette’s trip to the shop wouldn’t be a complete waste.

_Lol it’s you?_  She quickly tapped out, hit send, and returned the phone to her pocket with a smile on her face. Alya was usually quick to respond to texts, but was currently doing her own shopping with her mom, so Marinette didn’t expect the usual near-instant reply.

Which meant, however, that she didn’t notice she selected the wrong recipient until much later.

“Alya” and “Adrien” were far too close together alphabetically.

Adrien’s phone vibrated with a new message from its place on his desk.

Plagg floated over, his curiosity obvious. Adrien’s texts tended to fall into two categories: schedule updates from Nathalie, or Chloe inviting him to some party or another. Texts from the former bored the little kwami, but Chloe’s texts were always fun to tease Adrien over.

Of course, mysterious texts from the cute girl who sat behind him in class and may or may not be the love of his life were even more fun.

“Ooh, Adrien, you didn’t tell me you had a new girlfriend,” he commented when he saw Marinette’s name on the display screen, tapping it with his paw, fully intending to read it before Adrien (tried) to hide it from him.

Adrien, who had been studying on his bed, mumbled a distracted “Hm?” before registering what Plagg had said and bolting upright. “Wait, what?” He saw Plagg tapping away and shot out of bed to snatch the phone away.

“Did you finally ask her out? Or did she ask you?” Plagg asked, undeterred. “It’s so nice to see a new female presence in your texting life. When do I get to meet her?”

Adrien shot him a strange look before glancing down to read the text. It was probably just something for class, he told himself. Or she was texting on behalf of Nino setting something up for their little group.

But it was none of those things. It was an image file. Of a cute, unassuming, little cat watch.

Adrien froze. “Why is she sending me this?” he demanded of Plagg.

Plagg shrugged his tiny shoulders. Then he grinned. “Did she say anything?”

Adrien’s phone buzzed again, with Marinette’s message.  

_Lol it’s you?_

“L-O-L it’s you?” He read aloud. “What’s that supposed to mean??”

“Beats me,” Plagg replied in a sing-song voice.

“Plagg!”

But the little kwami was distinctly uninteresting in answering him and flew to the top of the bookcase. He perched there, out of reach, and watched with clear amusement in his green eyes as Adrien begin to panic.

“She can’t have figured out I’m Chat Noir!” He sputtered. “I’ve been so careful.”

Plagg laughed.

Adrien ignored him, staring at his phone, waiting for some kind of follow-up message. “She wouldn’t have told me she knows with an L-O-L attached. Right? I mean, that’s just strange.”

“Maybe she had a nervous breakdown once she realized the boy in her class and the superhero who visits her balcony in the middle of the night are one in the same.”

“Plagg, please. Can’t you be helpful?”

“Nope, sorry kid. I aim to be as unhelpful as possible when it comes to love lives.”

“This isn’t my love life,” Adrien insisted,  “this is someone figuring out my secret identity!”

“Is it though?” Plagg asked. “You’d think she’d have more to say.”

“Maybe she did have a nervous breakdown,” Adrien said, more to himself than to the kwami. “Should I go visit her? Or would that make her more nervous? Should I just respond to her text and ask what she meant? No,” he continued to mutter as he paced. “This shouldn’t happen over text. This should happen in person. If she knows who Chat Noir is, I need to make sure she is safe, and understand the dangers. Yes, that settles it. I need to talk to her in person.”

He stretched out his hand to transform. “Plagg?”

“Don’t you think you should wait until it’s at least dark out?” Plagg said as he lazily stretched out.

Adrien paused. Dark was still several hours away, at least. The smart thing to do would be to wait. They didn’t need an audience, and people would notice him landing on her roof. But he wanted to talk to Marinette now.

He looked down at his phone again, hoping to see some new sort of clarity. But no, the message was still as mystifying as before.

_Lol it’s you?_

“I wish I could talk to Ladybug, honestly.” He thought aloud, but they’d need an akuma attack to strike in order for that to happen. They really did need to work out a way to communicate outside of the suits some day.

Plagg watched him carefully, knowing his chosen was mentally reeling. It was always interesting to see how Ladybug and her Chat Noir came together over the years, and this generation was proving to be no exception.

His ears twitched. “Well kid, you may get your wish. Turn on the news.”

Adrien was quick to obey, and it seemed fate had a funny way of answering his wish. Five minutes later he was at Ladybug’s side.

“Looks like I wasn’t the only one have bad luck with my Christmas shopping,” she said as she took in the scene before her.

It appeared that a young man’s card had been declined, despite his insistence it was still good, which meant he couldn’t buy his presents. From the sound of his lamentations, this was not the first wrench thrown into his holiday plans.

Regardless, they made quick work of the akuma, falling into their familiar partnership and Ladybug purified the evil butterfly.

“Nice job,” she said as she tapped her knuckles to his in the familiar gesture. “Sorry I’ve got to run, but shopping calls. You need to run, too, from the look of it.” She pointed to his blinking ring, then dashed off, leaving poor Chat Noir a bit breathless at the speed of her departure.  

Maybe fate wasn’t on his side after all.

Adrien felt sick to his stomach as he landed on Marinette’s rooftop later that night, recharged and dressed as Chat Noir. He’d returned home, fed Plagg, and paced all evening waiting impatiently for night to fall. He had no idea how she was going to react, and even worse, he didn’t know how he wanted her to react.  

Would she be mad at him for keeping a secret? But they weren’t exactly close, she barely spoke to him. She couldn’t expect him to tell her all his secrets, especially when one of them included being a hero of Paris.

Would she laugh at him? He was so much more flirtatious as Chat Noir. What if she could never take him seriously again?

Would stop talking to him altogether? She acted so strangely around him when he was Adrien. He liked how relaxed she became around Chat Noir. She trusted him. Had he broken that trust?

She would never betray him, at least he could be confidant in that. She was extremely loyal to her friends, and he’d always admired her fierce determination to bring justice to wronged classmates.

He groaned.

“I need to get this over with before I have a nervous breakdown,” he mumbled to himself.

He crouched in the darkness until Marinette’s bedroom light flickered on. This was it.

He rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath.

He knocked on her skylight.

He heard her gasp, then her face came into view.

“Chat Noir?” Her voice was muted through the glass.

What was Chat Noir doing visiting her? They’d defeated the akuma without a problem, but she was tired, a little sore, and had Christmas presents to finish sewing. She’d finally found an appropriate string of silver journalist charms that she needed to add to Alya’s bag

She pushed the skylight open. “Is everything okay?” She couldn’t read his expression, and his cheeks were pink from the cold. “Do you, um, do you want to come in? It’s cold out.”

Chat blinked, then nodded sheepishly. “Sorry,” he mumbled and gracefully leapt down. “I just needed to talk to you.”

“Talk to me? Chat, is something wrong?”

He had the strangest look on his face. Like he didn’t understand her confusion. Like she was the one who suddenly showed up in his room at midnight with no explanation.

“You don’t need to call me Chat when we’re alone.”

“What? What else would I call you?”

“You don’t need to pretend, Marinette. I got your text earlier today.”

“Text? I didn’t send you a text?”

He frowned. “I promise you that you did. I can’t carry my phone with me like this or I’d show you.”

She shook her head as she fetched her phone from her purse. “I don’t even have your number. The only people I texted today were my parents and Alya,” she said as she opened her messages and started scrolling through them to prove it to him. “See? My mom asking when I was going to be home…my dad reminding me that I have to work in the morning and making sure I wasn’t hurt in the akuma attack downtown…and me sending this silly picture to Al- oh.”

“Oh?”

“Oh. Oh no.”

“Oh no?”

“Oh no no no no.”

“Marinette, please!”

“No no no no no no. I sent that picture to Adrien by accident.”

Chat Noir stood very still. “It was an accident?”

“Of course! Why would I be sending Adrien Agreste cat pictures?? And why would think I was texting you? Adrien must think I’m some kind of idiot!”

“Wait, so you don’t-” Chat cut himself off.

“No no no no,” she continued to chant to herself. “I need to text him again to tell him it was a mistake! Chat, what do I say to him?”

“You’re asking me?”

“Yes! Please! He never even responded!”

“Maybe…he didn’t read it yet?” Chat said slowly, uncertainly. “I imagine Adrien Agreste would have a busy schedule? Maybe just tell him it was an accident?”

“Oh! Of course!” She quickly tapped out another message, muttering to herself as she typed: _Sorry, I meant to send that to Alya! Because of the glasses! And her cat-like curiosity! Have a good night! I’ll see you in class on Monday!_

She hit Send and flopped onto her chaise, her phone clattering to the floor. She let out a loud sigh. “I don’t know if that was much better. It’s probably too late to try steal his phone and erase the messages, huh?”

Chat stared at her with a blank expression.

“Yeah, I know. Believe me, I know.” She sighed again. “Sorry, what did you come over for again?”

He shook his head and headed back to the skylight. “Don’t worry about it. It’s nothing after all. Good luck with, uh, Adrien.”   

She smiled at him. “Thanks, Chaton.”

“M-my pleasure,” he stammered and slipped outside before Marinette thought to ask how exactly he knew what texts Adrien received… 


End file.
